Farmers
by Wyla
Summary: 5 sisters running a farm. How can anything go wrong? Well, they could fall in love with a womanizing thief, a rude blacksmith, a noble prince, the mayor's cold son, and a mysterious wizard, to give you some examples. AU. T 'cause I'm a caution freak.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hi! This is an AU Harvest Moon story, so it doesn't match up with the game (AU means alternate universe... I think. *shot*) There are... um... *scrolls down and looks* 5 pairings in this story. They are: Jill x Skye, Claire x Gray, Chelsea x Will, Akari/Angela x Gill, and Hikari/Molly x Wizard. I'm really not sure if this is going to be a HUGE chapter story, or just a 5 small 3 shots or something that relate to eachother. Either way, enjoy! (Please note that I cannot be held responsible for any damage done to readers by bad writing, lack of creativity, etc. because this is only my 2nd or 3rd _real _fanfic. You have been warned.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. Do i really have to say that? I mean, I'm not even that good at the game! Would I be a creater of a game I'm not good at? ... Ok, _I _might, but still. Just to be clear, again, I repeat, I don't own Harvest Moon. On to the story! Finally! **

Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived on a farm 5 sisters. The sisters were not all blood related, but really orphans who had met at the orphanage they used to live in when they were young. However, the girls were truly sisters at heart, and that was enough for them. They ran the farm they inhabited, and they ran it very successfully at that. When they had first left the orphanage, most people who knew about their plan to become farmers scoffed and said that they should've just stayed at the orphanage, for it was hard enough for big, strong men to handle a farm, so how could 5 young, naive, and stupid _girls_ handle a farm?

Well, the girls could handle a farm. They split up all the work to their advantages, and it worked very well.

The oldest sister at just recently 18, Jill, figured out how much money and food they'd have if they sold these eggs and kept those eggs, and how much sunlight and water were the best for the seeds they were planting. She was very skilled in arithmatic, and would always know how much money they should spend on what, and how much profit they'd make. In short, she was the logical one and helped organize a strategy to to their life.

The 2nd oldest sister, who was younger than Jill by about a season, was Claire, who could get bargains on anything and everything. She could turn chocolate that was usually sold at 100G a bar into chocolate that was sold at 100G for _5_ bars. She was stubborn enough to not back down, and smart enough to know when it _was_ time to back down. She helped make sure the family lived comfortably but didn't go broke.

The middle and 3rd sister at 17 and about season and a half younger than Claire, Chelsea was the best with animals. Once, a recently caught mare had broken out of its stable and started to go on a rampage, running through everything and anyone who would be in its way. Chelsea, however, was able to calm down the horse a minute after she and the mare had crossed paths. As a reward, the girls were given the mare to keep as their own.

The 4th and 5th sisters, Akari and Hikari respectively, were the only blood sisters-17 year old twins who were younger than Chelsea by about 3 weeks, actually. Akari was the powerhouse, the one who was able to clear the fields of branches and stones whenever they appeared and collect enough materials to get the carpenters to build whatever the family needed with the lumber she herself had collected and save a fortune. Hikari was the youngest and the one who enjoyed looking at the stars and sky so much, she could predict if it was going to be rainy or sunny the next day, or even if there was going to be a raging typhoon or blizzard- and when you lived as a farmer, weather reports like those were always helpful beyond comparison.

The 5 sisters all had some skill in overall farming and ranching, and they lived a happy and content life. However, they all longed for one thing. They were all missing something that was a very crucial detail to a young lady's happiness- a lover. Finally, their wishes were fulfilled- but not without complications.

Hardworking and reasonable Jill fell in love with a womanizing thief.

Hotheaded and stubborn Claire fell in love with a rude apprentice blacksmith.

Modest and friendly Chelsea fell in love with the noble prince of the land.

Funny and active Akari fell in love with the mayor's cold son.

Shy and sweet Hikari fell in love with a mysterious wizard.

The sisters had gotten what they had longed for. But others might not approve of the sisters with the ones they love... that is, if the sisters realize what they feel first.

* * *

**Review please! Remember, reviews are nice, constructive criticism is good, but flames shall be used to burn the flamers' souls. JK. That would stink too much, and I, being a newbie fanfic writer, don't have that power- _yet._ *DUN DUN DUN***

**PS. I know this story might be a bit *coughverycough* cheesy. (Once upon a time? Noble prince? MYSTERIOUS WIZARD? Curse you cheesy brain!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: YES! FINALLY! DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I really hope there are no mistakes in this one like there were in the prologue. I reread it after I posted it, and almost had a spaz attack.**

**Jill: Yes, of course, "ALMOST".**

**Me: Oh shut up! I reuploaded the prologue, now hopefully free of mistakes. Anyways, I want to thank the people who reviewed this story so far!**

**Cinnamoroll22: Yes, yes it does. And you're right, there really aren't a lot of WillxChelsea fics! (That is being fixed, as I now see!)**

**QueenoftheCatz: ~We're off to see the Wizard!~ ...actually, I've never seen or read the Wizard of Oz. Which I don't own. And the reason why I was focusing on the characters: um.. well... I don't really have a plot. *shot* But thanks anyways!**

**Miss Mingxi: Thank you, and I'm going with the multi chap story! :D Let's hope it doesn't fail! *shot again***

**ChocolatePrincess209: Really, you think so? Well thanks! And I also love that pairing. But there's the same problem with the WillxChelsea pairing. *grumble***

**Turtles95: Yes, yes I am. And here is the second chap! Which I hope doesn't have as many mistakes as the Prologue!**

**Jill: Are you done?**

**Me: Yup! And you have the honors of doing the all important DISCLAIMER!**

**Jill: Thankfully, Wyla does not own Harvest Moon. **

**Me: Thanks! Wait, what'd you say?**"Claire..." I whispered, shaking my sister's shoulder.

* * *

"Ugh..." she groaned.

"Claire..." I said, this time a bit louder, and shook her shoulder harder.

"5 more minutes..." she mumbled. I sighed. We farmers had a schedule to keep to, even if it was a slightly tedious one. The mornings were especially hard for me due to the fact that I, being the oldest, had to wake up my little sisters. Chelsea and Hikari were easy enough; they were usually up by the time I got to their rooms. Claire and Akari, however, were completely different stories. I kept a mental tally of how many injuries I had recieved from trying to wake Claire and Akari up in the 5 years the 5 of us had lived together. Right now, the count was at... around 372 injuries, one for almost every day in the 5 years, minus the weekly break of Sunday, holidays, typhoon or blizzard days, and the days where Chelsea and Hikari did injury-covered me a favor and woke Claire and Akari up for me.

I sighed again. This wasn't one of those lucky days. I stopped uselessly shaking Claire and instead cupped my hands around my mouth, sucking in a huge breath of air in preparation for the dangerous deed I was going to do right now.

**"CLAIRE WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!"** I shrieked in my sister's ear.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" she screamed, jolting up in her bed- however, not before hitting me in the arm. Luckily, she only scraped the edge of my arm because I had jumped back from experience and instinct.

"Oh. Morning, Jill," Claire said, rubbing her eyes before flashing me a groggy smile. "What's for breakfast?"

I sighed once more. "I don't know. Hikari and Chelsea are working on it." _And thank Godess for that. I'm only amateur at cooking, and all of us got food poisoning the last time you and Akari cooked, _I thought.

"Oh, that's great! I mean, you're an ok cook and everything, but the last time me and Akari cooked, we all got food poisoning!" she stated aloud exactly what I was thinking, all sleepiness gone from her as the news that we were most likely going to have an almost gourmet breakfast reached her brain.

"Right, and now please get up this time and not fall back asleep as soon as I leave again, or else Akari will eat everything before you get a bite." I exited the now wide awake blonde's lair to go to Akari's room and repeat the same process over again.

* * *

"Ughh...." I groaned, holding my head in my hands and facing downwards towards the table. "Did you really have to hit me that hard in the head with your pillow?" I asked Akari, raising my head to glare at her.

"Sorry, Jill, but as soon as I heard that Hikari and Chelsea were making breakfast and you woke Claire up before me, my natural instinct was to attack," she replied with her mouth full and grinning, so she looked like a rabid chipmunk. I voiced my thought, and had to dodge a flying spoon.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Hikari and Chelsea, your guys' cooking is awesome as always!" Akari exclaimed, picking up her weapon.

"Yeah! I second that!" Claire agreed, raising her fork after swallowing her omelet whole.

"I agree, too," I added. After all, we usually just had bread and milk for breakfast. Today, with Hikari and Chelsea as the cooks, we had Omelets, French Toast, Superb Yogurt, and Apple Juice. By our standards, this was a feast.

"Oh, um, Jill, we're running low on food supplies..." Hikari stuttered, as shy as she always was.

"Yes, we need some more flour," Chelsea explained, as polite as Hikari was shy. I nodded in response.

"Claire and I are going to go shopping today," I explained. I had planned that at the rate we used up our supplies and the rate our crops were growing, we'd need to buy some flour and other necessities at least once or twice.

"Woohoo! Shopping!" Claire cheered. Then she paused. "Wait, Claire and _who_?" she questioned, her blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Claire and I," I replied. "The last time you went shopping at the village square, you got in a fight with the blacksmith, Blue or whatever that guy's name is. Thank Goddess Akari broke off from her fight with the village's mayor's son long enough to notice and restrain you from mauling the blacksmith."

Avoiding Akari's swipe at my head with her menacing spoon sword, I, Chelsea, and Hikari stared at Claire as she tried to form a comeback.

"Well... First of all, his name is Gray and he's only an _apprentice_ blacksmith, and second... Uh... Um..." she trailed off, not able to think of a witty remark or an excuse for getting into the fight.

"See? This just proves that you need someone to go shopping with you. I don't mean to seem rude, but Chelsea, you're too polite to really restrain Claire from getting into a fight, Hikari, you're too shy to intervene, and Akari, you'd most likely ignore Claire and get into a fight of your own with the mayor's son- again," I smirked, knowing that I had won this time. Chelsea started pouting, humphed at me, and went back to eating. Hikari started apologizing over and over again. Akari shouted_,"Gill_ is a jerk, so I have a reason for getting into fights with him!" Claire told me to shut up, giving in to the fact that I would be going shopping with her and she wouldn't be able to verbally and most likely physically abuse the apprentice blacksmith.

Ah, the joys of being the oldest sister.

* * *

"Claire, the sun's setting, and I think we have enough to last us until spring. Even if it doesn't, we'll still have the crops growing in the greenhouse," I told Claire, who was now in her "Find, Bargain, and Buy" mode. I shifted my arms under the weight of the numerous suppllies we had bought. _How does Claire carry all of these bags everyday without having her arms snap off?_ I grimaced, feeling sorry for Claire- that is, until I saw how she didn't notice the pain.

_Apparently, she keeps her mind on something else,_ I thought. My frustration rose with every word spoken in my mind, because Claire was currently engaged in one of her _favorite _pastimes- aruging with the apprentice blacksmith boy, Gray. _She leaves me to carry all of these bags to bicker with him? Well, nobody abandones me without consequences. _Just as I was about to go over there and scold her until she felt like Charlie when he didn't meet Eliza's standards and she threw a tantrum, a distressed cry came from the bar.

"Help! Thief! Thief!" one of the blond barmaids, Muffy, shrieked. A cloaked figure, I couldn't tell if it was a male or female, darted across the village square with a bottle that obviously belonged to the bar in their hand. Kathy, the less prissy barmaid, was chasing the thief and made a jump for them, but missed and fell to the ground. Claire, her arch enemy, and many of the more physically talented villagers who where present gave chase, too, but the thief managed to put a stop to them with a few well aimed kicks.

What happened next shocked me. Kathy, having recovered from her fall, was on the thief's trail again. Instead of speeding up, the thief turned around and raised their hands to form a square or rectangle of some sort. When the figure turned, I caught a few wisps of silver and ivory skin. My first thought was that the thief was a girl, but the next words they said changed my mind. I couldn't hear what the thief said, but I could read the words on his lips.

_"Chick Beam, Fire!"_

Suddenly, there was a flash, and then Kathy, who was in mid-sprint, froze like a statue. Her eyes were wide with fear, and I realized. _The thief is a magic user!_ I felt my face heat up from rage. A thief was a low life who stole what others worked hard to make or sold to make a living, but a thief who used magic was a low life _who used a Goddess given gift_ to steal what others workded hard to make or sold to make a living!

My amythest eyes met Claire's blue ones, who was sprawled on the floor near Gray after the thief had kicked them both down. However, the apprentice blacksmith seemed to be worse off. Claire and I both nodded in a silent agreement, and she mouthed the words, "Be careful and catch that thief!"

I left the bags full of supplies on the ground as I took off running towards the forest, intent on bringing that thief to justice- and also intent on not being turned into a statue.

* * *

**Well, that's that! Review please! **

**BTW: I have discovered, dun dun dun, the TRAFFIC BUTTON! So I know there have been A LOT of you who haven't reviewed. Please review, or else I can't thank you like I did with those who did above!**

**Reviews are welcome, and criticism is ok! Flames will be given to Iggy and Gazzy from Maximum Ride (which I don't own) so that they can track the flamers down and blow up/ burn down the house. If I can track the two down, that is. *shot***


End file.
